Brain Child
by thenextcujo
Summary: Stargate/Oni crossover: with help from a young, purpled haired girl, SG-1 discovers a new NID power plot *finished please R&R*
1. Default Chapter

Brain Child  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters yada yada yada blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hee-ya!" the girl twisted and threw a spinning kick at the face of her pursuer, catching him in the jaw. The force of the blow spun him around a full 360 degrees before he dropped like a sack of potatoes, his neck twisted at an odd angle. The girl grabbed the guard's stun gun and ran down the dark corridor as fast as she could. In the background, she could still hear the soothing yet dominating voice that purred over the speakers in her room. "Welcome, sister. The Syndicate is your father. The Syndicate is your mother. The Syndicate is god. Rejoice in the glory of the Syndicate."  
  
The girl kept running, her purple hair flying as she shifted her gaze from door to door, searching for what she needed. At the end of the hall, she found it. A gray steel door with the word "Armory" printed on it. The girl aimed the gun and fired 3 shots, and the door vanished into thin air. Inside, she found what she needed. Holstering the stun gun, the girl grabbed a plasma rifle and as much energy cells as she could hold. She then tore the lid off a box labeled only with a red cross and stared at the contents. Fast acting hypo injections. She had heard about the effects they might have on her. Reaching in, she grabbed a handful of the white, cylindrical tubes and stuffed them into her pocket. She wandered to the back of the armory, and in doing so, found her means of escape. A blue tube, with a trigger, an aimer, and a big, BIG barrel. The scatter-pack- ballistic-grenade launcher. She heaved the mass onto her shoulder, and jammed in a 4 round clip. Then she turned, and walked confidently out the door, and back into the corridor. As she turned the corner, heading to the outside exit, she heard someone cry out, "Hey! Stop!"  
  
The girl turned to see a guard, gun pointed at her. "Now just put down the weapons, and put your hands up," the guard said confidently as the laser eyepiece he was wearing centered itself at her neck. The girl glanced down at the dot, then with inhuman speed dove sideways. the guard fired his pistol, missing the girl by inches. She polled, and fired a plasma round right into his chest, throwing him back. The guard lay unmoving on the ground, a blackened, smoking hole in his chest. The girl grabbed her grenade launcher again, and headed for the exit to the compound. She reached the exit door and hesitated for a second, glancing back at where she knew her brother was still trapped, his mind slowly being filled and altered with propaganda. "Goodbye Muro," she whispered softly, a tear falling from her eye, "I'll save you someday." With that, she flung open the door and stepped into the night, staring at the seemingly impassable concrete wall that stood before her. this wall was the edge of the compound, and she knew that beyond it lay a cliff, and a really long drop into cold water. She was snapped out of he thoughts by the sound of a plasma round hitting the ground right beside her. The girl leaped out of the way, and fired back at the sentry who had spotted her. Her plasma round struck him in the arm, effectively taking him out of the fight. Other sentries who had seen this now started to open fire, their bullets and energy blasts bouncing all around her. Well, the girl thought, time to break out the big guns. The girl heaved her grenade launcher up to her shoulder, and then fired at the wall. The initial impact was marked by a small explosion, which depressing results of only blackening the wall. However, after that the clusterlets exploded, shaking the wall and blasting a large hole in it. The girl dove through the hole, and kept running, ignoring the blasts striking the ground from behind her. She stopped at the edge of the cliff, and grabbed one of the hypos from her bag, jamming it into her arm. The effect was instantaneous. A purple glowing light instantly surrounded her, and she could feel the extra power coursing through her veins like new life. She hopped off the edge of the cliff, then tumbled 300 feet to the hidden ledge below, striking it with enough force to crack the rock she landed on. The girl ran to the back of the cavern she was now facing, to where she knew the Stargate was hidden. She reached the DHD and started dialing the address that was burned into her brain, praying she remembered it right.  
  
"Sir, unauthorized off-world activation!" the sergeant said to Hammond.  
  
"Seal the iris!" Hammond barked.  
  
"Already done sir. The signal is from P3X943. It's a friendly world, one of the protected planets, sir."  
  
Hammond considered, "Alright then, open the iris."  
  
"Yes sir. " Just seconds after the iris opened, a young woman, about 20, appeared. Aside from the fact that she was quite pretty, the only thing especially eye catching about her was her bright purple hair (by now the effects of the hypo had worn off). She raised her hands in a gesture of peace to the many soldiers with weapons pointed at her. She looked at the control room. "You are General Hammond, I presume?" she said in her soft, yet powerful voice.  
  
"That's correct." Hammond replied, "May I ask who you are, and why you are here?"  
  
"My name is Konoko," the girl replied, "or at least I think it is. I'm here to warn you about a powerful group that has risen against you, called the Syndicate."  
  
"I'm afraid I've never heard of them." Hammond said, confused.  
  
Konoko considered for a moment. "On this planet, you might know them as the NID."  
Okay, so I changed the Oni portion of the story a little. Do you like it so far? Please review, I would love to hear any feedback. By the way, for any of you waiting for Playoff Atmosphere, sorry but I have kind of written myself into a corner, plus I have been busy. Anyway, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: joining up

Chapter 2  
  
"So, what exactly can you tell us about what happened to you?" Hammond asked Konoko seriously. Hammond, Konoko, Dr. Frasier and SG-1 had assembled in the briefing room, a few hours after Konoko had arrived.  
  
Konoko sighed. "I don't know much. All I know is what I was able to read off computer files. For some reason, I can't remember anything about what happened before the Syndicate."  
  
"I may be able to shed some light on that," the doctor chipped in, "General, do you remember Martin Lloyd? The alien who made the pitch for that awful TV show? I found traces of the same memory suppressant used on him in Konoko's bloodstream."  
  
Hammond raised an eyebrow, or at least tried. Sam turned to the doctor, "Dr. Frasier, what else did you find?"  
  
"Well..." Frasier replied, unsure of how to answer, "the thing is, I didn't find anything. Konoko is in perfect, and I mean perfect, health."  
  
"So what's so strange about that?" Jack asked casually.  
  
"Well, usually any person has some sort of foreign bacteria in their body. Konoko doesn't have a single foreign organism inside her, and her heart and lungs are working at 250% of normal human efficiency. she quite literally is a super soldier."  
  
All eyes turned to Konoko. "From what I understand," she started, "The Syndicate is a division of the NID. This is their second attempt at off-world activity, so they are working under an alias."  
  
"But how did they get off-world?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Well, have you had any soldiers lost on, what you might call, routine missions?" Konoko queried.  
  
"Of course," Hammond replied, "accidents do happen after all."  
  
"I see." Konoko said disappointedly, "Have you ever considered that these soldiers might not be dead? My guess is that NID operatives wormed their way onto off-world teams and then faked their own deaths."  
  
"That makes sense, although it pisses me off." Jack said quietly. "So, what exactly does this, "Syndicate" do?"  
  
"The Syndicate has been acting as a terrorist organization." Konoko replied, "They learned from their first attempt that stealing from more powerful races like the Asguard has been frowned upon, so this time they took a different route. The Syndicate first attacked the Goa'uld and stole technology from them, then adapted it. A good example is the Van de Graaf pistol that I brought, which is essentially just a zatnikatool. The plasma rifle I brought is also an adapted staff weapon. Anyway, with these new weapons they started to attack advanced races as terrorist bands. They came through the Stargate, stole what they wanted, and pulled out. Since the weapons were so foreign, no one thought to associate them with Earth."  
  
"Ok," Sam cut in, "that explains the weapons. I figured about them anyway. But what about you?"  
  
"Well, from what I was able to read, the research for what happened to me started here, on Earth. Do you remember Adrian Conrad?"  
  
"He attempted to find a way to heal his disease with the use of a Goa'uld symbiote." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Yes, but before he got his hands on a symbiote, he tried something else." Konoko continued, "One of the scientists working for him, Dr. Hasegawa, had a radical idea. The idea was to create an artificial immune system that could heal any threat to the body. Conrad went along with this until he got the symbiote, at which point he cut funding. The NID, however, still saw the potential in this. Simmons funded the research, and the end result was called the Chrysalis. You see, in order for an artificial immune system to control organs, the organs must be linked to it in someway. What it does, in theory, is slowly ingest the bodies vital organs, and replace them with it's own, more powerful versions. It starts with the heart, then the lungs, muscles, skin, and so on."  
  
"So what's with the hair?" Jack asked, pointing to her brightly coloured purple hair.  
  
"That's also a side effect. Even my hair gets stronger, I am the brain child of Hasegawa's idea. Anyway, from what I can tell, Dr. Hasegawa eventually realized the Syndicate's intentions and tried to destroy the Chrysalis. He succeeded in destroying the data before they killed him, but not before the two Chrysalis' he had created were implanted in my brother and I."  
  
"Why you?" Jonas asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Konoko said sadly, "from what I could tell from the notes, my brother and I were related to Dr. Hasegawa. I think he was my father."  
  
"Where is your brother?" Jack asked.  
  
"My brother is still in the compound. For some reason, the propaganda didn't take on me. I openly resisted at first, but they just beat me and increased the intensity. Finally, I just started faking. I went along with it for about a year before they trusted me enough to keep my door unlocked. But it wasn't really all bad. The Syndicate gave me an incredible amount of training. I was trained in hand to hand combat to an insane degree, enough that I could probably take on ten of their soldiers and win, and they gave me full weapons training."  
  
"But..." Jack interjected, "your brother got all of that too. Plus he really in programmed to be their little killing machine, isn't he?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Konoko nodded.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, I can give you a pretty good layout of the compound." Konoko answered. "You could mount an assault."  
  
"We don't have that kind of manpower." Hammond stated manner of factly. "I just don't see that as a feasible alternative. Besides, I don't want to make the first move. We don't attack on the information given to us by a woman we just met who has admitted to being brainwashed."  
  
"For now, at least look at the weapons I have given you, and please let me join SG-1." Konoko pleaded.  
  
Hammond looked at Jack. Jack shrugged. "Hey, who I am to turn down a super soldier?"  
  
Hammond nodded, "alright then, Konoko. You can join SG-1. Major Carter, what about the weapons?"  
  
"Well sir, the Van de Graff pistol is exactly like a zat, but the plasma rifle has merit. It fires the same energy as a staff, but because of its design it is much easier to carry and aim. The problem is it only has a 10 round clip, but the clip is a hydrogen cell. My guess is the NID doesn't have enough naquada to mass produce cells."  
  
"But we do." Jack grinned.  
  
"Yes, Colonel, we do. I could probably make a naquada cell that would give the weapon an almost unlimited clip."  
  
"Get started, Major." Hammond ordered. "Konoko, the Colonel here will show you around. Welcome to the SGC."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know that was a bit of a boring chapter, but I had to introduce people who haven't played Oni to some of the history. And yes, I know I changed the Van de Graaf pistol, but meh. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: first contact

Chapter 3  
  
One month later  
  
The Stargate shut off behind the lastly emerging Colonel. He scanned the scenery in front of him. The trees blocked out most of the view, the dense forest concealing all but the tops of the large mountains in the distance. "Nice."  
  
"Very," Konoko replied. "The city is supposedly about a mile and a half east of here."  
  
"Alright kids, move out." Jack ordered.  
  
After they had walked a short distance, Sam turned to look at Konoko. "Hey Konoko, something has been bothering me. How big is the Syndicate?"  
  
Konoko shrugged. "I don't know. The compound was pretty big. My guess would be at least a hundred troops."  
  
"Well, we haven't lost close to that many people, and nowhere near that on routine missions." Sam reasoned, "So how are all these soldiers getting off-world?"  
  
As if to on cue, a repainted Goa'uld transport ship buzzed overhead. The normally gold and silver colours were replaced by black and red, and someone had painted a fierce looking face on the front of the ship. The ship settled, and landed just outside the city limits, concealing itself in the dense trees.  
  
"The Syndicate!" Konoko cried. "Hurry, we have to get over there!" From the side of the ship, Syndicate troops could be seen pouring out. Most wore green or blue fatigues, with armor across their chest and shoulders. Many of them also sported helmets with a laser pointer covering on of their eyes. Most carried plasma rifles, similar to the ones that SG-1 now carried. Others carried Van de Graaf pistols, and an odd looking weapon that Jack didn't recognize. "Konoko, what's that long weapon that some of them are carrying."  
  
"Oh, shit." Konoko swore, "I've only seen a couple of those. They're called mercury bows. They fire a frozen sliver of mercury at you. The initial impact is usually enough to kill you, but if it doesn't you die from mercury poisoning anyway. Try to take out those guys first."  
  
The Syndicate troops were now advancing through the cities streets, firing randomly to cause panic. "Sir, I count twelve of them." Carter said tersely.  
  
"We have the element of surprise. It is likely we could mount a successful assault." Teal'c stated.  
  
For the first time since he joined, Jack really wished Jonas were here. Jonas, he thought, why the hell did you have to get the flu now? "Three to one odds," Jack finally said, "Those ain't real good. Okay, advance and fire from the tree line. Remember what Konoko said, take out the mercury bow guys first."  
  
SG-1 advanced to the edge of the forest. They dropped prone, and took aim at the snipers. Jack and Sam fired simultaneously, each hitting their mark square in the back. Jack's sniper lurched to his knees, then dropped. Sam's, however, cried out for help before succumbing to death, and alerted the rest of the forces. Plasma fire erupted from the Syndicate forces as they fired blindly into the forest. Teal'c fired, hitting an oncoming troop in the neck. Sam managed to take one out, and Jack got two more as well. At that point, Konoko yanked out a hypo, and jammed it into her arm, instantly feeling the power flowing through her. Konoko leapt from behind her cover, and started running towards the oncoming troops. "Konoko, what the hell are you doing?" Jack cried shielding his eyes from the bright purple light that now surrounded Konoko.  
  
Konoko ignored him, running headlong at the nearest troop. A few feet from him, she leapt feet first at him, simultaneously twisting so she was facing the ground. Konoko locked her legs around the shocked man's neck, and arched backwards, using her weight and momentum to lift him off his feet and launch him backwards. The troop landed hard, smacking his head on a rock. He rolled over just in time to see Konoko landing on top of him, crushing his throat with her feet. Konoko didn't even slow down. she simply ran at the next troop, zigzagging around the bullets he was firing. Konoko ran right up to him at jumped, grabbing the man's neck as she spun around him. Her arm caught his chin, and she snapped his neck in the process. After watching their friends die so quickly, the other Syndicate troops weren't so eager to fight. "Fall back!" one of them cried. "Back to the ship!"  
  
As the troops retreated, Sam managed to pick off one more. The three remaining troops scrambled into the ship, and took off as fast as possible. Konoko watched from the forest below, silently cursing for not getting more of them. Suddenly, Jack was beside her, and his stare looked like it could light things on fire. "What the hell were you doing there?"  
  
"Hey, I got two of them." Konoko replied defensively, "I knew I could do it."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you could." Jack stated sarcastically, "To me, it looked like the only thing you knew was STUPID! Look, I understand you have some problems with these people but if you want to be one SG-1 you have to follow my orders, and my orders did not involve running into a barrage of enemy fire! You pull a stunt like that again and I'll pull you off the team." With that, Jack stormed away.  
  
Sam walked up to Konoko. "He is kind of right, it was pretty stupid." Konoko confessed.  
  
"It's all right." Sam said soothingly, "He's always tough on the new guy. By the way, what happened to you? You were, well, glowing."  
  
"It's a temporary effect that happens when I overdose on these hypos I showed you. The excess energy is channeled into the Chrysalis, and it gives me extra power until it uses it all up."  
  
"Wow, useful skill." Sam said, impressed.  
  
Just as she was saying that, a purple wave of energy exploded out of Konoko, knocking Carter off her feet. Konoko screamed in agony, as it felt like every inch of her was on fire. After a few seconds, it stopped, and Konoko dropped to the ground in a heap. What's happening to me? she thought darkly.  
  
``````  
  
"Sir, we encountered heavy resistance on the planet," the troop reported. "We lost nine strikers, and did not recover the artifact."  
  
Muro looked down at the striker from his seat. "Resistance? Was it them?"  
  
The striker nodded. "Yes sir, it was SG-1. And we think that she was with them."  
  
Muro glared at the picture of his sister that sat on the table. "So, she has turned against us, eh? She has allied with the SGC. Well, little sister, we'll see how much you like your friends after the SGC has crumbled beneath the might of the Syndicate.  
  
````````  
  
So, how am I doing so far? Was the fight scene any good? I would appreciate reviews, even if they are to criticize. Feedback is always appreciated, no matter what kind. 


	4. Chapter 4: assault

Chapter 4  
  
Konoko lay on a bed in the medical ward, a concerned Dr. Frasier standing over her examining her medical charts. She pursed her lips, and then sighed. "Well, Konoko, I can't say for sure what happened to you. Can you describe exactly what happened?"  
  
"I was just standing there, talking to Major Carter," Konoko stated, "when suddenly a wave of energy seemed to explode out of me. It knocked over Major Carter, and I felt like I was on fire. Then, just as suddenly, it stopped."  
  
"Do you have any theories, Doctor?" General Hammond, who seemingly appeared out of thin air asked.  
  
"Well, I do have one." Frasier mused, "Konoko's heart has now been fully replaced by the one that the Chrysalis has made. It wasn't like that when she left. My only guess is that the transition causes a burst of energy. If I'm right Konoko, you'll be experiencing a few more spikes like this as every organ is replaced."  
  
Konoko grimaced. "Is there an upside?"  
  
"I think that after every one of these, you should get stronger, faster, and tougher. But for now take it easy, I could be wrong."  
  
Konoko nodded and lay back in her bed. Hammond came and stood beside her. "Konoko, I'm going to assume the doctor is right on this one, so I'll keep you on active duty, for now. Get some rest and report to the debriefing at 0900 tomorrow."  
  
Konoko nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Konoko walked into the briefing room to find that SG-1 had already assembled, along with Hammond and Major Davis. "Good morning Konoko," Hammond greeted, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine sir," Konoko replied in a businesslike fashion. "I assume Major Davis is here to help decide what to do about the Syndicate?"  
  
"That's correct." Major Davis stated matter of factly. "It seems that the Syndicate has decided it's time to move against Earth. Three SG teams have reported skirmishes with Syndicate..."  
  
"Strikers." Konoko finished. "The Syndicate troops are called strikers. Their equivalent of a "special ops" team would consist of highly trained ninjas, but I doubt anyone would encounter any of the yet. Has anyone been hurt?"  
  
"SG-3 and SG-7 escaped unscathed, but SG-9 was lost. The whole team." Hammond replied solemnly. "Now I still can't consider a direct assault. We just don't have the people to take on a 100 or stronger army. I need options people. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Jack stared at Hammond. "Sir, I recommend we nuke the bastards, give them a taste of..."  
  
"I'm going to assume you're joking, Colonel." Hammond said angrily. "We can't just go around dropping nuclear weapons on planets we have treaties with!"  
  
Just then Sgt. Siler burst into the briefing room. "Sorry to interrupt," the Sgt. said breathlessly, "but I thought you would want to know. We just got a communication from the alpha site. They're under heavy attack from Syndicate troops!"  
  
Hammond and SG-1 leapt from their chairs at the briefing table and sprinted to the control room. They stood in a mixture of awe and shock as they saw the images beamed to them from the alpha site. Strikers were on the ground, using grenade launchers and plasma rifles to wreak havoc. Rebel jaffa and soldiers from the alpha site ran towards the Stargate, but many were shot down. Those few that made it to the gate collapsed onto the ramp at the SGC, most in serious need of medical attention. The last image that the SGC received from the alpha site was the sight of a tall, purple haired man dressed all in black. He eyed the camera maliciously before aiming his rife and blowing the camera to pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Muro laughed heartily as the camera exploded. He could only imagine the shocked looks on the faces of the people at the SGC. Muro turned and faced the rest of the camp. The strikers were mopping up the last resistance, a couple of soldiers and a jaffa desperately trying to fight off the attackers with their assault rifles. Their efforts were in vain, and it wasn't long before the strikers were dragging their burnt carcasses towards the pile they had created. Small fires littered the grounds and the remaining buildings, and blast marks covered the ground and walls, almost like a tribute to the carnage that had taken place. Muro leered evilly. He turned to face the troops that now stood waiting for orders. "Welcome home, boys. Let's set up camp."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yep, that's right, they blew up the alpha site. Did Master Breytak survive? How many Tok'ra were killed? Please review, I would love to hear some feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5: memories

Chapter 5  
  
Brey'tak lay in the emergency room, clinging to life with what little strength he could muster. He could faintly hear the running of the hospital around him, and with his fuzzy vision he could make out figures moving around him, but never faces. It was too much work to try and figure out faces.  
  
"I will break you."  
  
Brey'tak's eyes widened in surprise. Who had spoken? How could his voice be so clear, when everything else was so faint?  
  
"I will break you, old man." the voice said again, even clearer this time. Brey'tak looked around. He was no longer in a hospital. Brey'tak was standing at the alpha site. The carnage was unspeakable. Dead jaffa lay beside dead Tau'ri like so many knocked over chess pieces. Striker soldiers stormed the buildings, firing their plasma rifles, mercury bows, and scatter-pack grenade launchers. One grenade round landed some 30 meters from Brey'tak, in the middle of a crowd of Tau'ri warriors. The impact did little, and the soldiers thought the round was a dud. Only when the bomblets exploded did the soldiers realize their mistake, for the two seconds they had to live.  
  
"Jaffa, ATTACK!" Brey'tak shouted, running headlong into the battle ahead of him. Pointing his staff at a nearby striker, Brey'tak fired. The superheated ball of energy smacked into the striker's chest. The striker gaped at the smoking crater in him, then, blood dripping from his mouth, dropped to the ground, still weakly trying to fight off death as long as he could. Brey'tak took aim and fired again, and again, and again. Striker after striker fell, and the other jaffa and Tau'ri rallied behind him. Brey'tak smiled inwardly. We may yet drive them back he thought. Brey'tak's group of warriors fought ruthlessly, but no matter how many strikers they took down, their numbers were thinning. A jaffa beside Brey'tak was hit by a silver streak from a mercury bow. The initial impact threw the jaffa several feet back. The point where the sliver had penetrated was visible, both because of the deep, perfectly round wound, and because of the skin that had instantly frozen around it. Brey'tak watched as the mercury poisoned the jaffa, causing him to twitch and convulse in agony before lying still.  
  
A stark laugh came from behind several strikers. Brey'tak watched in puzzlement as the line parted, and the strikers moved away to other parts of the battle, leaving just one man. Brey'tak and his small gathering, whose numbers now stood at ten, were staring at just one man, all dressed in black, with bright purple hair. He pulled something out of his pocket, and pressed it into his arm. The man smiled sinisterly as a bright, purple- red light surrounded him, then he put one arm straight out, and waved on Brey'tak's group.  
  
"Take him out!" One Tau'ri soldier yelled, bringing his rifle up to his arm and firing. The man in black dodged the bullets seemingly effortlessly. It was as if he was standing in the way, then he just suddenly wasn't there, he was ten feet to the left. Brey'tak and his men charged, Tau'ri soldiers firing their rifles along the way. No one could hit him. The man simply moved too fast. He moved up to one soldier, who was still trying, and failing to hit him from just a few feet away. The man grabbed the soldiers' arm and twisted, wrenching the rifle from his grip. The man then jumped up, doing a half flip and while he was upside down, grabbed the soldiers' head. The man landed on his knees on the other side, pulling the soldier back and down. Then the man jerked his hands, and the soldiers' neck could be heard snapping like a dry twig.  
  
One by one, Brey'tak's warriors went down. At one point, the man took out three people simultaneously. Swinging around a Tau'ri warriors' neck like a pole, the man kicked one jaffa in the head, shattering his skull, and kicked another in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. The jaffa fell back with enough force that he impaled himself on a sharp, pointed rock. After only seconds, Brey'tak was the only one remaining. He stood with his head held high, clenching his hands over his staff calmly.  
  
The man, no longer glowing, but still looking just as dangerous, smiled his sinister sneer. "I will break you, old man."  
  
Brey'tak lunged, swinging hard and precise with his staff. But the man was too quick, he ducked the swing, and then used his momentum in a spinning kick that hit Brey'tak in the arm and threw the staff out of his hands. Brey'tak looked grimly at his arm. It wasn't broken, but it was probably sprained. He lunged again, faking a punch with his good arm. The man went for the fake, and in doing so, left his whole left side open. Brey'tak threw a quick kick, aimed for the kidneys. Even with such a lead, Brey'tak wasn't fast enough. Moving back across, the man grabbed Brey'tak's leg and lifted it a little, throwing Brey'tak off balance. While Brey'tak was trying to recover, the man lifting his other arm, and brought his elbow down as hard as he could on Brey'tak's knee, shattering it like glass. Brey'tak, despite his resolve, screamed in agony. The man delivered blow after blow to Brey'tak's midsection, breaking bones and damaging organs. Finally, he dropped Brey'tak. Brey'tak lay in a heap, struggling to maintain consciousness.  
  
The man leaned down, so his face was mere inches away. Brey'tak could smell his breath, the faint aroma of sweat, and the evil that hung over the man like a cloud. How could someone who is not a Goa'uld be so evil, Brey'tak thought faintly. "Hey, listen!" the man sneered. "I'm going to let you live. Tell them what I did here." With that, he motioned for a striker. "Take him to the Stargate," he barked "and throw him through."  
  
As Brey'tak felt the striker heave him up, he heard one last thing the man said, before slipping into unconsciousness. "Oh, and old man, tell my sister I'm coming for her."  
  
"How is he, doc?" O'Neill asked worriedly.  
  
Frasier shook her head. "He has massive internal injuries. He has five broken ribs, a ruptured lung, a shattered knee, and a lot of internal bleeding. His symbiote and I are doing everything we can, but it's too soon to say if he will survive yet."  
  
Teal'c looked over at Brey'tak, who was shaking and moving a little. "Doctor, why is Master Brey'tak moving even as he sleeps?"  
  
"Teal'c, Brey'tak has undergone a very traumatic experience. A common occurrence is to relive it afterwards. We believe that Brey'tak is reliving his experience at the alpha site."  
  
Just as Frasier said that, Brey'tak moaned, "He is coming, tell her he is coming!" then he collapsed into deeper sleep.  
  
"Man, something scared the hell out of him." Jonas murmured, obviously shaken by the display. "What could instill that kind of fear in a man like Brey'tak?"  
  
Konoko shifted her weight on the wall behind her, looking darkly at nothing in particular. "My brother could," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~ In the spirit on Oni, a dream chapter! Will Brey'tak survive? Found out soon! And please R&R. BTW, special thanks to Johan and Katie B. Your support is appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 6: parting of ways

Chapter 6  
  
Konoko pounded her fist on Hammonds' desk. "Goddamit sir! Look at what those bastards did to the alpha site! Let me take them out!"  
  
"Konoko, you're in no condition to go on a mission. From what Dr. Frasier has told me, you've had 3 more of those power spikes in the last 24 hours, isn't that right?" Hammond replied skeptically.  
  
"Sir," Konoko said through gritted teeth, "that doesn't matter. After every one of those spikes I get stronger. Look what they did to Brey'tak! Are you going to just take that? I can take him down, you know I can!"  
  
"Konoko, back down!" Hammond shouted. "You think I enjoy seeing good men die? You think I am happy to just sick back and lick my wounds? I would be happy to send you in, but you wouldn't get twenty feet past the game before you got blown away. Even you have to know that."  
  
Konoko snorted, "Who says I would go through the alpha site gate? We could steal a Goa'uld transport ship, or just borrow one from the Tok'ra."  
  
"Who do you think is in command here, Konoko?" Hammond growled, "You are a step away from insubordination, and I can tell you are too stressed to work. Konoko, I'm taking you off active duty for the next 12 hours. Get some sleep."  
  
"Arrgghh!" Konoko screamed and ran out of the office. How is he to decide what I should be doing? Konoko thought to herself. I'm strong enough; I can take on my brother by myself. With that, Konoko made up her mind, and headed to her room. Konoko walked in the door to her room, and opened her footlocker, grabbing her stash of hypos. She also reached up, and pulled the Velcro SG-1 patch off of her jacket. Putting it into her pocket, she stormed out of the room and headed for the armory.  
  
Hammond rubbed his eyes. He was in the control room, staring at the screen, which was showing the recording of the attack at the alpha site. It was a brutal attack. It seemed that the attackers outnumbered the defenders two to one. Hammond had interviewed the survivors that were still conscious. Their stories chilled him. The Syndicate, it seemed, was even more ruthless than the Goa'uld. Hammond heard the crisp sound of the control room door opening, and looked up. Konoko was standing there, armed with a plasma rifle, a zat, and an Uzi. "Konoko, what in hell do you think you're doing?" Hammond shouted.  
  
Konoko looked at the general, pity evident on her face. "I'm sorry General, I really am, but I have to stop him." She raised her zat, and pointed it at Hammond. "Just let me access the Stargate, please. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Konoko please," Hammond pleaded, "Just give me some time. I don't want to see you get yourself killed because you're angry."  
  
"I'm sorry General." Konoko replied, her tone ice cold. "You're out of time. Muro is my brother, and it's my responsibility to stop him. Just give me access to the gate."  
  
Hammond sighed, and turned to Sgt. Siler. "Sergeant, please step away and let Konoko access the gate."  
  
"Thank you." Konoko said, half-smiling. "Don't bother keeping the address. I'm going to a protected planet, and then using that gate to get to my final destination. Please don't take this personally, General. I really hope that when I return I will be allowed to rejoin."  
  
Despite himself, Hammond smiled a little. "If you get back, we'll talk."  
  
Konoko punched in the coordinates, and then walked out of the control room and down to the gate room. She turned the corner, and was met by the rest of SG-1, in full battle gear. "Umm," Konoko muttered, puzzled, "what are you doing?" Then her eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to stop me, please don't."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Stop you? No, we're coming with you."  
  
"But you can't." Konoko protested. "I resigned, Hammond wouldn't allow you to come."  
  
Sam pointed to her shoulder, where the SG-1 patch had been removed.  
  
"We are aware that this mission has not been sanctioned, Konoko." Teal'c stated, "We will accompany you regardless."  
  
"Yeah, we saw what that son of a bitch did to Brey'tak." Jack chimed in, "how could we miss a chance for some payback?"  
  
"Besides," Jonas added, "You're our friend."  
  
Konoko nodded solemnly, but inside she was smiling uncontrollably. "Okay, you guys can come along, but I'm giving the orders this time, okay Colonel? Can you respect that?"  
  
Jack sighed. "I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try." Then he smiled, "Come on, let's get going." The five of them headed up the ramp and through the Stargate, only a slight ripple behind them.  
  
Brey'tak woke with a start. "Where am I?" he croaked as he looked around wearily.  
  
"Shh, don't talk." Doctor Frasier hushed as she hurried over to Brey'tak's cot. "You're in the SGC. Try not to move to much, you're still very badly hurt."  
  
"Where is SG-1? Where is Konoko?" Brey'tak asked slowly.  
  
"They've left without Hammond's permission. They're going to fight Muro, the man who took the alpha site." Frasier answered, sounding hopeful.  
  
Brey'tak sighed and shook his head. "Then in my opinion, you have seen the last of them. If you truly love your friends, pray for them."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? How will they get to the alpha site? Will Muro attack again? Find out soon! BTW, thanks again to Johan and Katie B. Man, you guys are great! Please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: a set of wheels

Chapter 7  
  
The Stargate shut off behind Jack, and he walked sown the stairs and towards the rest of SG-1, who were standing beside the DHD. "So Konoko, what the plan?" Jack casually asked.  
  
"We're going to talk to the Tok'ra." Konoko replied, focusing on the DHD in front of her. "We're going to see if they can lend us a set of wheels." With that, she punched in the seventh symbol and pushed the red activation button. The Stargate burst to life, and Konoko walked towards it. "Come on, let's get going." she called. SG-1 followed behind her, and with one step they were transported to the current Tok'ra home world. They stepped out of the Stargate and into a brightly lit dense forest. Two Tok'ra stepped from behind a couple of large trees. "Hi!" Jack called cheerily.  
  
"Were looking for Selmak. Can you take us to him?" Sam asked.  
  
The nearest Tok'ra nodded and directed them to the ring transport. SG- 1 stood in the center, and the rings exploded out of the ground and took them below. They appeared in one of the crystal rooms that are common of a Tok'ra base. Jacob walked in the opening. "Sammy! Jack! What are you guys doing here, and who is this with you?" he asked motioning to Konoko.  
  
Konoko stepped forward. "My name is Konoko. For the time being I am in charge of SG-1. I'm sorry to get right to the point, but we are here on very important business."  
  
Jacob looked skeptically at Konoko, then at Sam's shoulder where the SG-1 patch should have been. Noticing it was gone, his eyes narrowed. "Sam, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"We've temporarily resigned, dad." Sam said a little impatiently, "Now please help Konoko if you can."  
  
Jacob nodded, then Selmak took over. "What is it that you need, Konoko?" Selmak asked.  
  
"Konoko nodded her thanks, then spoke. "A man named Muro has taken over the alpha site. He is the lead man in a group called the Syndicate, which is an off-world operation of the NID."  
  
Selmak nodded. "Yes, we have heard some news about the Syndicate, but we never suspected they were actually NID."  
  
Konoko nodded. "They tried very hard to cover that up. Anyway, they've taken over the alpha site. Naturally that means that the Stargate will be under heavy guard, so any attack through it would be a slaughter. We were wondering if we could borrow a ship."  
  
Selmak looked surprised. "We have never been asked such a request. However, it may be possible. If you wait here, I will convene with the others." Selmak walked off, and SG-1 lounged in the room.  
  
Teal'c turned to Konoko. "Konoko, assuming we are able to obtain this ship, what is your plan for retaking the alpha site?"  
  
"Well..." she started, "assuming we get the ship, we would fly as close to the base as possible without being detected, and then set down and trek on foot from there. My guess is that they moved some of the troops back to the compound, so there should maybe be about 50 or so."  
  
"50!" Jack shouted. "That's 10 to one odds, at best!"  
  
"Yeah I know." Konoko snapped. "We are going to make a stop somewhere else first. Remember you told me about that time you pretended to defect and you worked as a mole to shut down the first NID? Remember that Asguard personal cloaking device?"  
  
"Yes, but where are we going to get one? The Asguard live very far away, you know." Jack replied cynically.  
  
"The Syndicate has a tech lab away from the compound. Most of the stuff is in experimental stages, but one of the tings they have been working on is a cloaking device."  
  
"That would give us a considerable advantage." Teal'c pointed out.  
  
Just then, Jacob came back into the room. "Okay guys, you have your ship." He said cheerily. "It'll be waiting for you topside. Oh and Jack, try not to blow it up."  
  
"Thank you." Konoko said before Jack could reply. "We'll try to bring it back in one piece." With that, Konoko and SG-1 walked to the center of the chamber and were transported back to the surface. Once the rings faded, SG-1 looked around for the ship.  
  
"There it is." Jonas pointed it out, nestled in a small valley.  
  
"Alright, lets get moving, we have some technology to steal." Konoko ordered as she marched to the doors of the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry. I'm setting the stage, and the battle will soon ensue! Besides, I wanted to include some more Oni tech. Thank you again to Katie B. and Johan, who are always giving me feedback, and thank you to Lady Venom, who thought enough of the story to send me an e-mail. Please R&R 


	8. Chapter 8: tech, history, and ninjas

Chapter 8  
  
After twelve hours in hyper drive, the transport arrived above a small planet in a two star system. Even from orbit, it was easy to see that the planet was almost entirely a giant, arid desert. The planet had just one continent, but it took up almost 90% of the planet. "The base is located, along that ridge close to the pole, Teal'c." Konoko stated. "Once you get it on your sensors, get as close as you can without being detected."  
  
"Are you not concerned that the Syndicate will call for reinforcements, Konoko?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Konoko grinned. "Nope."  
  
"Are you going to tell us why?" Jonas asked.  
  
"The Syndicate picked this planet for their tech lab because doesn't have a Stargate. They figured no one would ever look here." Konoko answered. "They are almost completely cut off. By the time any help gets here, it will be way too late."  
  
The ship broke the atmosphere, and Teal'c got low over the ground, dodging and weaving through the deep, dusty canyon he had taken them down into. They flew through it for several minutes, then Teal'c flew the ship back out, and brought it in for a landing behind the cover of a large rocky dune. "We are approximately 2 miles from the facility, Konoko." Teal said.  
  
"Alright, then. Let's get moving people." Konoko ordered, picking up her rifle and strapping the Uzi and the zat to either hip. The rest of SG-1 was following suit, and in just a couple of minutes they were all outside the ship and had begun to trek towards the facility. After about twenty minutes of walking, they got to another ridge, and beyond the ridge tall, grey smokestacks were visible. Jack crawled to the top of the ridge, and pulled out his binoculars. "That's odd." he commented.  
  
"What is it, Colonel?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well," Jack replied, "I can't see any guards. Not one."  
  
"Don't be fooled." Konoko called. "This place might be lightly guarded, but there are still going to be more guards than there are of us, and most likely they will be ninjas."  
  
"Why would they put ninjas on a backwater assignment like this?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Because all of the ninjas wear technologically advanced suits, making them faster, tougher and stronger. They use the ninjas to test the suits, which is bad news for us."  
  
"Hey, we can take 'em." Jack said confidently. "Let's get going."  
  
The five of them crawled over the hill and ran for cover behind the side of the facility. Sam looked around. "Problem, I don't see a door anywhere."  
  
"Hang on." Konoko said. "I had another power spike on the trip over. That makes five so far."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jack asked.  
  
"So hopefully I'll be strong enough to do this." She replied, while at the same time jamming a hypo into her arm. Konoko waited for the hypo to take full effect, then walked towards the brick wall. She drew in a deep breath, and raised her fist. "Hee-ya!" she screamed as she rammed her fist into, and through the wall. The bricks cracked and gave way, making a small hole, but weakening the wall. Konoko raised her leg and kicked again near the hole, caving in a hole big enough to squeeze through.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Jack blurted out.  
  
The group crawled through the hole, and emerged into a large white corridor with several doors hat lead to various parts of the compound. Konoko scanned the doors. "Okay, let's see here. Weapons, nope that's not it. Umm. targeting. That's where those laser eyepieces come from. That's not it. Performance enhancements, hey, that might be it. Okay guys, let's go." Konoko and the rest of SG-1 ran into the door, and came into a long hallway. They started walking down it, and then Konoko stopped. "Did anyone just here that?" she asked quietly.  
  
Just as she was saying that, three figures dropped from the rafters above them. The blue and metal clad figures landed just in front of SG-1, taking the most of surprise to knock the weapons out of Jack, Sam and Teal'cs' hands with well placed kicks. Jack and Sam lunged at one ninja, while Teal'c grappled with another, while Jonas looked on, unsure of what to do. "Jonas, zat him!" Konoko yelled before launching herself at the last ninja. Konoko threw a quick jab, and the ninja blocked it. She reversed her momentum and threw a hard right. The ninja blocked it again. Konoko spun around and threw a hard spinning kick. The ninja tried to block that too, but he couldn't. The force of Konoko's kick knocked the ninjas' hand away, and Konoko's foot slammed into the ninja's head with the force of a sledgehammer. The ninja was thrown to the side. He landed hard on the ground and didn't get up. Konoko ran to where Sam and Jack were trying to fight with one of the other ninjas. Though neither if them had been badly hurt, they couldn't land a blow on the lightning quick ninja. Konoko snuck up behind the engaged ninja, signalling for Jack and Sam to keep striking at him. Konoko finally got within arms' reach, and grabbed the ninjas' arms, simultaneously sweeping his feet out from under him. She pressed her foot into the small of the ninjas' back and pulled back on his arms at the same timed. The ninja cried out for a second, but fell silent as the pressure snapped his spine in two. Konoko turned to help Teal'c, but it seemed Jonas had finally been able to zat the ninja twice.  
  
"All things considered, that didn't seem too bad." Sam said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Konoko replied. Come on, let's get that tech."  
  
The five of them made their way down the hall, and reach a glass door that led into what looked like a very cluttered lab. The several long, rectangular tables that were spread around the room were covered with circuits, wires, tools, and other unrecognisable objects. One man wearing a lab coat was working at one of the tables. "I'm not sure," Konoko murmured, "but he looks familiar somehow." The group walked up to the door, and it whooshed open automatically.  
  
The scientist turned around. He was an older man, maybe 50 or 60, with white, thinning hair and glasses. Seeing Konoko, a look of shock came over his face. "Mai? I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"What?" Konoko asked, confused. "My name is Konoko, and who are you?"  
  
The scientists' face fell in dismay. "I guess they wiped your memory. My name is Dr. Kerr. I worked with your father."  
  
"You worked with him?" Konoko asked in awe. "Then you know something about me?"  
  
Kerr nodded. "Yes, yes I know quite a bit about you. But what do you know?"  
  
"Well, from what I have read," Konoko replied, "my father created the Chrysalis. The Syndicate tried to use my brother and I to control him, but he destroyed the Chrysalis anyway. That's about it."  
  
Kerr looked around, seeking anyone else who might be listening. "Okay, I'll give you a quick overview. Your real name is Mai Hasegawa. Your father, Dr. Hasegawa, did create the Chrysalis. He found out what they Syndicate was trying to do after you were implanted, and he decided to destroy it. The Syndicate threatened to kill you, but he knew they wouldn't because you were too valuable to them. Anyway, after he destroyed it they locked him away, and threatened my grandchildren to keep me working. Only recently, your father was killed. I'm sorry."  
  
"I see." A disappointed Konoko replied. "My friends and I want to stop the Syndicate. Is there anything you can give us that might help?"  
  
Kerr thought for a moment, then his face lit up. "Yes!" He ran over to a table, and returned with two boxes, each containing 5 small items. He handed one of the containers to Jack. "In this box, there are 5 personal force field generators. They work just like a Goa'uld hand device shield, except that it can only absorb so much damage. Just put it on your belt and push the button to turn it on." He turned, and handed the second box to Sam. "This box contains five personal cloaking devices."  
  
"You mean like the one Goa'uld assassins use?" Sam asked excitedly.  
  
Kerr nodded. "Yes, but we haven't been able to create a perfectly stable matrix. As a result, the device burns out after a couple of minutes, so don't turn it on until you absolutely need it."  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll remember that."  
  
Kerr nodded again, and turned to Konoko. "Mai, do everything you can to stop them, and be careful leaving this facility. There is a ninja wearing an experimental suit armed with." Kerr was cut off in mid sentence by the silver streak that slammed into his shoulder. The shot from the mercury bow knocked him off his feet. Konoko turned around in time to catch a glimpse of a shiny black clad figure running from the room.  
  
"Get back to the ship!" Konoko yelled. "And do it quickly. I'll get him."  
  
Jack nodded and turned to leave, trailed by the rest of SG-1. Konoko knelt beside Kerr. "I'm sorry Doctor, there's nothing I can do for you."  
  
Kerr nodded, already shaking from the mercury in his system. "Ko- konoko. there's something, something I need to tell y-you." He choked out.  
  
"What?" Konoko asked.  
  
"Th-the one who k-killed your fa-father."  
  
"Yes?" Konoko asked patiently.  
  
"It.it was your brother." Kerr blurted out. Then his eyes closed, and he stopped moving.  
  
Konoko's face hardened, and she turned and ran to the door. Instead of heading back to the ship, she turned into another hall and started pursuing the ninja. She ran down the hall to where it ended, leading to a staircase. Konoko ran all the way up the staircase, which led to the roof. She flung open the door, and was hit by a gust of desert air. Konoko turned to her right, and standing there was the ninja. He was dressed in a gunmetal black suit, which covered him from head to toe, including his face, which was covered with a polarized glass plate. The only protrusion was for small spikes that stuck out of the back of his suit. "You'll pay." That was all Konoko growled as she jammed a hypo into her arm. Konoko lunged at the ninja, throwing an uppercut. The ninja blocked, and delivered a hard kick to Konoko's side. As tough and powered up as Konoko was, she was still knocked back by the force of the kick. Konoko gasped in pain, totally unaccustomed to being hit so hard. The ninja tried to take advantage of the strike, lunging and throwing a punch at Konoko's head. Konoko ducked the punch, and slammed her elbow into the ninja's back, knocking him to the ground. He grunted out in pain, but rolled out of the way before she could kick him while he was down. The ninja lunged again, and threw another lightning quick punch at Konoko's head. But as fast as he was, Konoko was even quicker. She twisted out of the way, grabbed the ninja's arm, and twisted. The ninja screamed in pain as him arm, and even his suit, buckled under the stress. Konoko came again, delivering punch after punch to his mid-section, denting the metal of his suit. Finally, Konoko let go, and the ninja staggered back. He turned, and ran towards the edge of the roof. He leaped into the air, and the downward facing spikes on his suit ignited, acting like a jetpack/parachute. He turned to look back at Konoko, then turned forward again just in time to see the transport ship that was a second away from slamming into him. The ship hit him dead on, and he folded around the nose, before sliding off and falling to the ground below.  
  
Konoko's radio crackled to life. "Hey Konoko, thought you might want an assist." Konoko could see Jack grinning and waving through the windshield of the ship. "Come on." Jack said through the radio again. "Let's go take back that alpha site."  
  
Konoko smiled, and walked towards the waiting ship.  
  
Well, here we go. The next chapter is the final battle, and now Konoko has some reason to kill Muro too. Thank you to everyone who has read this up until now, and special thank yous to Johan, Katie B. and Lady Venom, who have contributed great feedback. 


	9. Chapter 9: showdown

Chapter 9  
  
The transport emerged from hyperspace. Konoko looked out at the planet below, knowing that the toughest challenge she had ever faced was standing somewhere below. Despite all he's done, despite what I know, when the time comes, can I kill my own brother? Konoko thought miserably. "Let's get this done." Konoko ordered with mock bravado.  
  
Teal'c brought the transport in for a landing a couple of miles away from the alpha site, and Konoko and her crew took some time to examine their new equipment. "Okay," Sam explained, "the force field generator is quite simple. Just put it on your belt, push the button, and you're good to go. This little bar here tells you how much more damage your shield can take." Sam demonstrated the device by turning it on. She was suddenly outlined with a transparent blue energy. She pressed the button again, and it shut off. "Now here," she said holding up the small circular piece of circuitry, "is our cloak. Remember what Dr. Kerr said, this is a one use only, and it will burn out after about 2 minutes. Just attach it to yourself somewhere and turn it on by pressing this switch here." she said pointing the small switch along the edge.  
  
"You gotta figure that the Stargate will be heavily guarded, so we shouldn't advance from that side of the base." Jack pointed out.  
  
Konoko considered. "No, that's exactly what we should do."  
  
"What?" Jonas exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"Because," Konoko reasoned, "they'll expect an attack from the Stargate, not from 5 people that they can't see. We can take them by surprise, and eliminate a good number of troops before our cloaks burn out."  
  
Teal'c nodded. "That would prove to be an effective strategy, Konoko."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."  
  
Konoko looked around. "Look guys, this is my job, and it's a one that could very likely end with all of us very, very dead. If any one of you wants to back out now, I won't think any less of you."  
  
"Look, just shut up." Jack replied. "We're coming along. Now let's get going, before I change my mind."  
  
Konoko nodded. "Okay, let's move out then." Konoko and SG-1 walked to the door, and stepped into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The striker scratched his leg with the barrel of his mercury bow, and yawned. "Man," he complained, "when are we going to see some action?"  
  
One of the other strikers who was leaning on the Stargate turned to face him. "Hey, count your blessings. I've tangled with SG-1 and survived. It was not a pleasant experience. I'm perfectly happy to sit here and wait." As he finished his sentence, a plasma burst impacted his chest with a loud THWACK!  
  
The other strikers took up position around the Stargate. "Where did that come from?" one asked. Another shook his head. "I don't know, I didn't see it." Another plasma round impacted another striker, this time in the back. Yet another fell, and another. The shots seemed to be coming from every direction, but no one could see any of the sources. The remaining strikers looked around. Of the 20 that guarded the Stargate, on 4 were left. Suddenly, the air seemed to twist in an area just in front of them, and then slowly, a figure faded into view. Konoko, now visible, yanked her Uzi off her wait and sprayed bullets over the area. She hit one of the strikers in the throat, and another in the chest. They both dropped to the ground, blood bubbling from their mouths. The two remaining strikers trained their weapons on Konoko, but Jack and Sam struck both down from behind. The rest of SG-1 ran to the clearing.  
  
"Okay guys," Jack said, "we just took out about forty percent of the Syndicate forces. But don't get cocky. We had surprise, and we were invisible."  
  
"Yeah," Konoko agreed. "Keep your egos in check. Now let's turn on our shields and try to hit the rest of the camp." With that, she pressed the button on her generator and the shield flicked on. The five of them walked into the camp, and looked around.  
  
"Wow," Jonas remarked. "It looks deserted." Jonas was not mistaken. There was no one in sight, and the only sound was the wind.  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed, "throw in a couple of tumbleweeds and we've have ourselves a western."  
  
Suddenly, the metal slits of a nearby building flicked open. Inside, SG-1 could see striker snipers taking aim. The five of them quickly fired off some plasma rounds into the building, catching one of the snipers in the face. The other sniper however, fired off a round from his mercury bow. The round streaked towards Teal'c, and stopped abruptly at his shield, and dropped to the ground in a quickly melting pool of liquid metal. Teal'c killed the sniper with 2 well placed zat shots before he could fire again. Suddenly, striker soldiers burst out of buried trenches, and opened fire. Despite the fact that they were hitting SG-1, the force shields were protecting them, and SG-1 was still winning the battle. Konoko took one hit in the shoulder from a plasma rifle, then returned fire, gunning down the striker who hit her and one standing beside him in a hail of Uzi rounds. She turned around, and picked off a rooftop sniper with her zat. Konoko had dropped her rifle now, and was firing both her Uzi and her zat at the same time, dropping strikers left and right. One striker fired at her and missed, and Konoko made sure he wouldn't fire again, tearing apart his shoulder and upper arm with bullets, and putting two zat shots into the one standing beside him.  
  
"Konoko, my shields starting to run a bit low!" Jonas said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, we've got them on the run!" Konoko shouted back, firing two zat shots into a retreating striker. The battle was not going well for the Syndicate. Many strikers now lay on the ground, their blood running like streams across the ground. All of the snipers were dead or incapable of shooting, and the fifteen or so remaining troops were demoralized to say the least. Jonas was just about out of shield, but he was being more careful now, seeking cover and firing more conservatively. Jack fired two rounds at a striker, hitting him in the leg and the chest. The striker fell to the ground, dying slowly. The remaining strikers crowded around the command center, looking to fortify. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught Konoko's eye. She looked to her right, and saw Muro walking between a couple of barracks buildings, slowly advancing on SG-1. She looked back at her friends. Jonas had lost his shield and been hit in the shoulder, but he was still firing his zat with his good arm. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were mopping up the remaining forces with little resistance.  
  
Jack caught Konoko's gaze. "Go!" he shouted. "We can finish here, you have your own battle to get to."  
  
Konoko nodded and started walking towards her brother. She dropped her Uzi and her zat, shut down her force field, and pulled off the ammo belt she was wearing. She dropped the belt and kept walking, pulling out a hypo, ready to use it.  
  
Muro saw this and, curiously enough, laughed. "So," he said scornfully, "you're still using that old trick are you? This is going to be even easier than I thought, little sister." With that he stopped, raised his arms and closed his eyes. He looked very focused, and after a second he started to glow. It was only a little at first, but then the purple-red light grew in size and intensity, as bright as the sun. Konoko shielded her eyes, as the light seemed to explode. When she looked back, her brother was covered in the same light that covered her every time she used a hypo. Well, it was the same, but different. While the light she put out was purple-blue, his was more purple-red. Plus, she thought, this light seems more, more alive. This isn't good. With that, Konoko injected herself and ran towards Muro, feeling her own power surge explosively. Konoko leaped a good three feet up, and channeled the force of her jump into a powerful flying kick. Muro dodged the kick easily, and Konoko landed hard and rolled past him, turning back to face her brother as he let loose with his own attack. Muro moved in, throwing lighting fast jabs. Konoko blocked and parried, keeping her cool despite the vicious onslaught. Finally, however, a punch broke her defenses, catching her in the kidney with surprising force. Konoko was thrown off for a second, and Muro used the opportunity to punch Konoko with all his might. The punch hit Konoko square in the stomach, and the blow actually lifted her off her feet and sent her flying several feet. Konoko landed hard and scrambled to get up, still gasping desperately for air. She managed to get to feet, but was doubled over in pain. Muro struck again, throwing a vicious sidekick that caught her in the side. Konoko dropped to her knees, yelling out in pain. Muro just laughed. "This is a joke!" he scoffed. "Even that old man put up more of a fight. What was his name? Brey'tak? How's he doing, anyway?"  
  
Konoko jumped to her feet, determined to make her brother pay for his crimes. She threw a kick with all her might, and to her surprise, Muro couldn't entirely block it. Although the blow didn't hit him hard, Konoko pressed her advantage, ignoring the screaming pain in her sides. She threw her sledgehammer heel combo, which consisted of a jab, a punch, and a spinning kick. Although Muro blocked all three, he had to back away, and he started to lose his balance. Konoko broke through with her last attack, a kick that caught Muro square in the chest. It knocked him off his feet and he landed hard, but rolled away before Konoko could stomp on him while he was down.  
  
Muro got up and laughed. "Not to bad sis, too bad that will be your last blow."  
  
Muro lunged again, this time more infuriated. Konoko blocked his frantic punches, and smiled to herself. Muro was angry, and he was over exaggerating every blow he threw, leaving himself open. Konoko finally pushed his weakness after Muro threw a hard right. Konoko grabbed his arm with one hand and used her free arm to repeatedly smash her brother in the ribs. After several shots, she dropped to her back, pulling him along with her. She pulled her legs into a ball, then thrust them into Muro's stomach and kicked as hard as she could while simultaneously letting go of his arm. Muro was sent flying, and he landed hard several feet away. Konoko used her legs to leverage herself up ninja-style, and looked back at her brother. She suddenly noticed something was wrong. Of course! Konoko thought, the hypo is wearing off. I better get another one quick. She reached into her cargo pocket for a hypo, and then realized that she had just used the last one. Muro got up, dusted himself off, and looked at his sister fumbling for a hypo that wasn't there.  
  
Muro chuckled. "All out of juice, are you?"  
  
Konoko looked at her brother defiantly. "I don't need anything extra to beat you. Now show me what you got!" Muro lunged at her again, throwing a hard right. Konoko went to block it, but her hand was pushed away easily, and the shot connected with her jaw, throwing her head to the side and putting her off balance. Muro threw several jabs to her kidneys while she was trying to recover, making Konoko cry out in pain, then he delivered a vicious kick to Konoko's head, sending her spinning to the ground. Konoko struggled to make sense of where she was. Her head was hurting like she couldn't believe, and the world seemed to be constantly tilting and out of focus. Konoko struggled to her feet, then stumbled and lost her balance, falling back to her knees. Her body screamed at her to stay down, but she couldn't. As Konoko started to get to her feet, she felt a spike coming. "Oh god, not now." she whispered. The energy suddenly exploded out of her, more powerful, and painful, then ever. Konoko screamed as the energy continued out of her, making her feel like she was on fire. After what seemed like an eternity, she collapsed in a heap.  
  
Konoko could make out the sound of her brother's approaching footsteps, and hear him chuckling to himself. "My my my." Muro said quietly. "Those power spikes can be quite painful can't they? And afterwards, my they are debilitating." Muro nudged Konoko over, so she was facing the sky, lying on her back. Muro peered down at her. "Is that it? Is that all you have to offer? That was disappointing sis. By the way, you know I'm going to kill you now, right?"  
  
Konoko tried to respond, but the only sound that escaped her was a croaked moan.  
  
Muro looked down. "Oh now, nothing you say can stop this from happening. You're not going to beg, are you? Our father begged me, did you know that? He begged me not to kill him, pleaded really. On his knees and everything. I don't want to see you do that, it's really beneath you, Konoko."  
  
Konoko, who was lying beaten, bruised, and exhausting had a sudden thought. Why was that last spike so long, she thought? Then it dawned on her. She smiled for a second, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was her brother starting to raise his arms above him.  
  
Muro had raised his arms above his head, preparing to crush his sister's heart with one blow. "My name," she spoke suddenly, causing him to stop, "is Mai." Konoko opened her eyes and was suddenly enveloped in a blinding light. When Muro looked back, the only thing he saw was a purple- blue outlined fist mere inches from his face. The fist connected, mashing his nose, and sending him stumbling back. He looked up, and saw his sister's foot coming at him. The foot connected with his ribs, throwing him off his feet again. Muro hit the ground and tumbled backwards, coming to rest beside Konoko's zat. He picked it up, and aimed at where his sister should have been, but wasn't.  
  
"Wha...?" Muro called, surprised. He turned, and his sister was standing beside him. He tried to raise the zat, but she grabbed his arm and stepped into a kick that hit him in the face. He fell back, losing his grip on the zat that Konoko now held. Muro looked up from the ground at his sister, who now had the zat pointed at him. She fired, and Muro screamed out in pain as the electricity coursed through him like blood. Still writhing, he looked up at his sister.  
  
Konoko shook her head. "You killed our father, you almost killed Brey'tak, and you caused the SGC unbearable suffering and damage. Now," Konoko said, her voice as cold as ice, "you pay." Muro felt a jolt of electricity, and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the battle. I hope you all liked it; it was the longest fight scene I have ever written. Thanks to Johan and Katie B. You guys must really like this story, and thank you so much for all your feedback. Thank you to Lady Venom, and thanks to everyone else who has read the story so far. Will Konoko and SG-1 be allowed to get back into the SGC? Find out soon! Please R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10: repercussions

Chapter 10  
  
Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jonas walked to Konoko, who was standing over her brother's corpse, gazing down at it intently. Sam put her hand at Konoko's shoulder comfortingly. "You had to do it, Konoko," she said softly. "You didn't exactly have a lot of choice."  
  
Konoko nodded, but she was silently crying nonetheless. She turned to face her friends. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." Konoko exclaimed, suddenly bursting into tears.  
  
Jack sighed. "Look, I don't know how many times we're going to have to say this, but you didn't drag us in. We all made the decision to come along. Now can we get out of here? I'd like to get my job back, and yours as well."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, incoming wormhole!" Sgt. Siler exclaimed. He stared at the screen in disbelief. "Sir, it's SG-1."  
  
Hammond came over and looked at the screen himself. "I don't know how they do it," he muttered. "Alright then, open the iris." No sooner had the metal wall retracted then SG-1 appeared. Despite what they had faced, they looked pretty good. Jack and Sam were covered in dirt, Teal'c had a gash on one arm and Jonas was clutching his right shoulder, which seemed to be bleeding pretty good. Then there was Konoko. She didn't have a scratch on her, although her clothes were covered in rips, as though she had been thrown down the side of a mountain.  
  
Jack stepped up. "Sir," he said proudly, "the alpha site is now clear."  
  
"Clear?" Hammond asked incredulously.  
  
Jack reconsidered. "Well, a couple might still be alive, I guess. They'd be bleeding pretty badly, though. Send through a team if you like, sir."  
  
"Why don't you five get checked out and then come to the debriefing room and tell me exactly what has happened in the two weeks you've been gone." Hammond ordered.  
  
SG-1 walked down the halls to the medical ward. The door swung open and Doctor Frasier turned around from the table she was working at. "Sam! Colonel O'Neill! You guys are all alive!"  
  
Jack snorted. "Duh. Name one time we haven't been."  
  
Sam piped up. "Actually sir, there was that one time when..."  
  
"Quiet Carter." Jack interrupted. "So Doc, we need a check-up. You might want to take a look at Jonas first."  
  
Jonas silently stepped forward, and Frasier guided him to an examination table. She turned to look. "The rest of you get cleaned up while you're waiting."  
  
Konoko turned and headed directly to a shower, still shivering from what she had done. She walked into the locker room, stripped out of her tattered clothes, and walked into the shower, turning it on as high as it would go. Then she cried, and stayed in the shower until she couldn't cry anymore. Afterwards, Konoko got dressed, and was about to head back to the medical ward when Sam grabbed her. "I'm so sorry." Sam said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how you must feel. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Konoko shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I keep playing the situation over and over in my head. I can't help but think there was another choice, one where I didn't have to kill him."  
  
"You knew what you had to do." Sam reassured. "It was the only choice you had, and you made it. You know if you didn't kill him he would have killed you. Come on, let's go get checked out and then go to debriefing."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Konoko stepped into the debriefing room after her check-up. Doctor Frasier was somewhat shocked at how strong she had gotten, especially after she had broken a needle trying to give Konoko an injection. She scanned the room and saw that the rest of SG-1 had already arrived, and that the debriefing was already underway.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't court marshal you right now!" Hammond shouted, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
O'Neill swallowed hard. "Uh, well sir..." O'Neill gaze drifted to Konoko pleading for some help.  
  
Konoko stepped forward. "Sir, when we left without your authorization, I took command of SG-1. Colonel O'Neill was only following my orders, so you should be chewing me out, sir."  
  
Hammond turned and glared at Konoko. "Alright then, Konoko we'll start with you. You disobeyed my direct orders, took weapons without authorization, threatened me and my staff and gunpoint, used the Stargate without authorization, and with AWOL for two weeks! Do you have any idea what kind of prison time a regular military officer would get for this? Somewhere in the realm of 50 years!"  
  
Konoko nodded. "I was aware there would be consequences when we left, sir. That's why I begged SG-1 not to come. I had to do this sir, and if you want to punish me, fine. I'm willing to accept any punishment bestowed upon me."  
  
Hammond sighed. "Konoko, I don't know what to do here. You broke more regulations than I can count, but you also took back the alpha site and badly hurt a significant threat to the SGC."  
  
"Hurt, sir?" Jonas asked.  
  
Hammond nodded. "The Syndicate is still alive. Though they have been severely weakened, we have still had the occasional skirmish with them. The Tok'ra tell us they have moved out of their old compound as well. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them, which is why I need to keep you around, Konoko."  
  
Konoko nodded.  
  
Hammond looked at her, and the rest of SG-1 apologetically. "Due to politics, however, there is no way I can get away with letting this go unpunished, I'll lose my command." He sighed. "All members of SG-1 are hereby sentenced to one month in the brig. Upon completion of this time, you'll be reinstated."  
  
"Ah crap." O'Neill muttered quietly.  
  
Hammond glared at him. "You got off pretty light, Colonel. I've got enough to put you away for a lot longer than that."  
  
"Yes sir." O'Neill said dejectedly.  
  
Hammond nodded and walked to the door. He motioned for the guard. "Airman, escort SG-1 to the brig." The airman nodded and motioned with his rifle for SG-1 to take the lead. They walked down the halls of level 28 to the brig, then the airman opened the door and ushered SG-1 inside.  
  
Jack dropped onto one of the bunks and sighed. "This is what we get for saving the world. Teal'c, if some of Apophis' jaffa did this sort of thing, would they get this sort of treatment.  
  
"Most definitely not, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Thank you." Jack said smugly.  
  
"They would be killed." Teal'c finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Konoko lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. So the Syndicate was still running, she thought, I guess Muro wasn't the big shot he made himself out to be.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The striker knelt before the man on the throne in front of him. "My lord, the alpha site has been lost, and all who were stationed there killed, including Muro."  
  
The figure waved his hand. "That does not matter. They do not suspect the truth. Continue with your recruiting operations. You will need a significant army to strike at the Tau'ri."  
  
The striker nodded, "Of course, my lord."  
  
The striker got up and turned to leave. "Striker!" The figure called. "Make sure that no one suspects any ties to me. The Tau'ri must not suspect that the Syndicate is linked with Anubis."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, there is the first installment of my Oni series. What did everyone think? Special thanks to Johan, Katie B, and Lady Venom, who gave me great feedback, and thanks to anyone else who read the story. Please R&R! 


End file.
